croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
January 2019
30th - Waddon Ponds: Female Blackcap. (Sue Henning by email) * 30th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Female Blackcap eating apple in garden today. (JB) * 30th - South Norwood: Chiffchaff singing in gardens between Towpath Way and Davidson Road. (Rob Wylie by email) * 30th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:00) 25% of Lake frozen, 15 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 16 Mallard, 30 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 20 Moorhen, 27 Coot, 30 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker (calling), 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Redwing, 3 Goldcrest, 9 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 2 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 7 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 30th - Littleheath woods: Buzzard. (Shirley Shephard by email) * 30th - South Norwood Country Park: Snipe (JAH) * 29th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 9 Shoveler, Cormorant, 4 Water Rail (3 seen), 2 Common Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Fieldfare, Redwing, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 7 Greenfinch, 8 Siskin. (JAH) * 28th - Waddon Ponds: 09.00-10.00. 3 Mute Swan, 10 Canada Goose, 2 Teal, 8 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, 1 Cormorant, 2 Little Grebe, 10 Moorhen, 16 Coot, 50 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 7 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 2 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 28th - South Norwood Country Park: 7 Water Rail (4 seen). (JAH) * 28th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns): combined results of 3 very quiet BigGardenBirdWatches (26th, 27th & 28th): total garden visits - 12 species, incl Kestrel, Gt Spotted Woodpecker & Goldcrest (GH) * 27th - Littleheath Woods: Buzzard mobbed by Crows. (Shirley Shephard by email) * 27th - Devilsden Wood: 2 Treecreeper, 13 Long Tailed Tit, 2 Goldcrest, 1, maybe 2 Coal Tit, Wren, Blue Tit and Great Tit in good numbers, 1 Bullfinch, 10 Jackdaw, 3 Jay, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Blackbird, 2 Song Thrush, 4 Goldfinch. (DH) * 27th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): fem Blackcap in garden feeding on fatballs. (JB) * 27th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Pochard. (JAH) * 26th - Waddon Ponds: 3 Mute Swan, 26 Canada Goose, 17 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, 2 Moorhen, 8 Coot, 101 Black-headed Gull inc white VBA & EZ55,162, 3 Common Gull, 1 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Carrion Crow, 3 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 1 Robin, 6 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 26th - Farthing Downs: 2 Skylark, 1 Red Kite, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Bullfinch, 2 Greenfinch, 5 Goldfinch, 14 Redwing, 1 Kestrel, 2 Coal Tit, 1 Dunnock, 2 Song Thrush, 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 Great Tit subsinging. A first for me! The singing was a continuous stream of sounds about 1 minute in duration, incorporating some diagnostic calls but also others I have never heard before. Very exciting. (DH) * 26th - New Addington/Layhams Farm: EWBS count. 3 Ravens (2 initially on a pylon at Layhams then flew over Vulcan Way), 2 Buzzards distantly, 2 Skylarks, several Meadow Pipits, 1 Bullfinch. (JB) * 26th - Selsdon estate: Goldcrest singing. (JB) * 24th - Chepstow Rise: 07:45 (live). "Our" Great Spotted Woodpecker just poked her head out of her new roost hole for a minute or two before retiring again. Last night she came in at 16:00 on the dot. Usually she lands on nearby branches and climbs around for a few minutes but with the temperature at zero she landed just below the hole and then entered the shelter with barely a pause. (John Parish) * 23rd - Freshfields, Shirley (4pm): Little Egret flying low N from Wickham Rd area (Sheila Mason per GH) * 23rd - Sanderstead: EWBS count included 2 (possibly 3) Buzzards. 12 Redwings in Plantation and 8 Redwings near the pond. Bullfinch, Goldcrest, singing Stock Dove.(JB) * 23rd - Millers Pond, Shirley (10am): pair Egyptian Geese, c70 Black-headed Gulls, 15 Redwings (25% of pond frozen) (Michael Hampton per GH) * 22nd - Duppas Hill (2pm): 20 Black-headed Gull, 5 Common Gull, 3 Magpie, 10 House Sparrow, Feral Pigeon, Robin, Crow, Blackbird (Andrew Moncrieff) * 22nd - South Norwood Country Park: Stonechat (JAH) * 21st - Wandle Park: WeBS count, pond frozen completely but river flowing freely. 4 Mallard, 1 Moorhen, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Grey Wagtail flew over railway into park, 5 Blackbird, c10 Redwing, c75 Starlings. (JB) * 21st - Waddon Ponds: WeBS count 09:30-10:00, ponds ice free. 3 Mute Swan, 33 Canada Geese, 45 Mallard, 5 Tufted Ducks, 3 Little Grebes, 15 Moorhen, 29 Coot, 61 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Heron, 1 Song Thrush singing, 2 Redwing. (JB) 1 Pochard flew over, Black-headed Gulls included black XN31, 1 Great Black-back Gull, 1 Chaffinch. (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 21st - Croydon Town Centre: 1 Peregrine, 2 Redwing feeding on berries next to the Minster. (JB) * 21st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Blackbird and Robin singing during lunar eclipse at 05:00, Song Thrush and Dunnock both singing at dawn. (JB) * 20th - Coulsdon Common: 1 Chiffchaff, 13 Goldfinch, at least 8 Long Tailed Tit, 1 Kestrel, Coal Tit, 1 Green Woodpecker, 5 Jay, 3 Nuthatch. (DH) * 20th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret (JAH) * 19th: Farthing Downs: 1 Red Kite over drifting SE, up to 7 Mistle Thrush, squabbling, 7 Goldfinch, 1 Greenfinch, 5 Long Tailed Tit, 5 Nuthatch, 14+ Jackdaw, 3 Starling, 12 Redwing, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Collared Dove, 3 Jay, 2 Chaffinch, 1 Kestrel, 3 Dunnock, 1 Song Thrush in song. (DH) * 19th - Croham Hurst: (12: 30:14:00)2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 15 Redwing, 1 Chiffchaff, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Jay, 12 Goldfinch, (JW/J Butler) * 19th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 23 Canada Goose, 19 Mallard, 23 Tufted Duck, 7 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 20 Moorhen, 26 Coot, c50 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 5 House Sparrow, 20+ Goldfinch (JW) * 18th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (1.45pm): 1f Kestrel hunting over rlwy land, followed by 1f Sparrowhawk mobbing a crow (!) med high, then E (GH) * 17th - Chepsow Rise: 08:25 (live!). The female Great Spotted Woodpecker, previously reported excavating a hole in an ash-tree growing from the footpath outside our window from xmas day 2018 onwards, has taken to roosting in the hole and for the past 20 minutes has been resting there with head protruding, waiting for the rain to stop it seems! (John Parish) * 16th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:15) 12 Canada Goose, 18 Mallard, 21 Tufted Duck, 5 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 19 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 10 Black-headed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 singing Dunnock, 1f Blackcap, 2 Coal Tit, 1 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 6 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch(JW) * 15th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 1 Mute Swan, 15 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 18 Mallard, 28 Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorant, 14 Moorhen, 19 Coot, 30 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), 5 Redwing, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 1 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 6 House Sparrow, 15 Goldfinch (JW) * 14th - South Croydon (Hurst Way): Red Kite over heading NW at 13:00. (Jovita Kaunang by email) * 14th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Female Blackcap in garden again, this time feeding on peanuts. (JB) * 14th - Croydon: Peregrine flew over at 11:48. (JB) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 10 Shoveler, 4 Cormorant, Little Grebe, 4 Water Rail, Snipe, 3 Common Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 9 Collared Dove, Kestrel, 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 7 Fieldfare, 18 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 6 Siskin (JAH) * 14th - Waddon Ponds: 12.00-13.00. 3 Mute Swan (just 1 juv left), 20 Canada Goose, 2 Mallard, 7 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 4 Moorhen, 16 Coot, 56 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds black XN31 & 2506072, 3 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Magpie, 9 Starling, 1 Robin, 3 House Sparrow, 1 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 13th - New Addington (Field Way) (am): group of 13 Common Gulls on playing fields (Michael Hampton per GH) * 13th - Waddon Ponds: 08.00-09.00. 3 Mute Swan (just 1 juv), 21 Canada Goose, 33 Mallard, 6 Tufted Duck, 1 Peregrine, 7 Moorhen, 11 Coot, 59 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 30+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 1 Wren, 7 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Robin, 2 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 13th - Hutchinsons Bank: 12:30 - A group of three Buzzards enjoying the updraft from the bank. 13:45 - A Red Kite attempting the same but bothered by Jackdaws, Magpies and a Raven. (John Parish) * 12th - South Norwood (Kings Road) 3 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 7 Goldfinch, (JW) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 3 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 11 Shoveler, 6 Water Rail, 2 Snipe, 4 Common Gull, 2 Kestrel, 3 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 3 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, Greenfinch, 5 Siskin. (JAH) * 10th - Lloyd Park: 09.30. 8 Redwing and a Mistle Thrush adjacent to Lloyd Park Avenue (AJP) * 10th - South Norwood Country Park: 7 Siskin. (JAH/PP) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: Teal. (JAH) * 9th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Sparrowhawk over at 10:10. Female Blackcap, 1 Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6+ each of Goldfinch, Greenfinch & Chaffinch, 4+ Blackbirds, 1 Redwing, 1 Jay. Not a bad day in the garden! (JB) * 8th - Croydon: 19:50 No Pied Wagtails roosting. Where do they go to after Christmas? (JB) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 28 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 12 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, 2 Water Rail seen, 4 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Chiffchaff, Fieldfare, Redwing, Stonechat, 4 Greenfinch. (JAH) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: Stonechat (JAH) * 6th - Park Hill School playing field: (14.20) 36 Redwing, 12 Starlings (AJP) * 6th - Farthing Downs: 1 Little Owl calling from trees adjacent to Downs, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit, a flock of c 60 Carrion Crow (New Hill), 10+ Jackdaw, 1 Buzzard, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Greenfinch, a pair of Bullfinch, 3 Chaffinch, c 15 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush at least, in song, 6 Goldfinch. (DH) * 6th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 1 Mute Swan, 25 Canada Goose, 21 Mallard, 27 Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorant, 17 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 25 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (2 drumming), 1f Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 8 House Sparrow, 15 Goldfinch (JW) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Great Black-backed Gull over west, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Common Gull, Chiffchaff, Fieldfare, 8 Redwing, Grey Wagtail. (JAH) * 5th - Waddon Ponds: 10.00-11.00. 5 Mute Swan, 11 Canada Goose, 13 Mallard, 5 Tufted Duck, 9 Moorhen, 14 Coot, 120 Black-headed Gull inc black XN31, 1 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 8 Starling, 5 Blackbird, 2 Robin, 2 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 5th - Wandle Park: Green Sandpiper, 40-50 Starlings including one with white in tail. (Sue Henning by email) * 5th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (12.30pm): single Redwing briefly calling in my garden sycamore, plus ad Common Gull on rlwy lighting column (2.15pm) (GH) * 5th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Lots of activity in the garden this morning. Female Blackcap eating spindle berries, Song Thrush and 3+ Blackbirds feeding on apples, many Chaffinches and Goldfinches plus a Greenfinch. (JB) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: Pochard, Chiffchaff, 2 Siskin. (JAH) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 3 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 9 Shoveler, Pochard, 6 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 3 Water Rail, 2 Snipe, 4 Common Gull, Stock Dove, 7 Collared Dove, Kestrel, Coal Tit, Fieldfare, Stonechat, 2 Greenfinch. (JAH/PP/DMac/Rob) * 4th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Blackcap calling in garden. (JB) * 4th - Kings Wood: 06:30-08:10. 5 Tawny Owls (3 hooting in competition and 2 kewicking), Treecreeper singing, 2 Bullfinches. (JB) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: Water Rail, Snipe, Red Kite, Bullfinch, Chiffchaff (Warden) Little Egret (Brian Russell) * 3rd - Selsdon Estate: 06:30-08:10. 6 Tawny Owls (4 hooting, 2 kewicking), 1 Little Owl, 9 Song Thrushes singing, 14 Blackbirds, 3+ Siskins, Stock Dove, Nuthatch. (JB) * 3rd - Sanderstead Plantation: 3 Stock Doves (1 singing), 6+ Blackbirds, 2 Song Thrushes singing. (JB) * 2nd - Duppas Hill (2pm): 3 Long-tailed tit, c.20 Black headed gull, c.10 Starling, 5 Magpie, 2 Crow, Redwing, Robin, 3 Goldfinch, Blackbird, 2 Wood pigeon, Great tit, Blue tit (Andrew Moncrieff) * 2nd - Croydon (Mulgrave Road): 60 Redpolls. (Richard Offer by email) * 1st - Coombe Wood. (11.43am): Red Kite, reasonably low and meandering a bit, headed SW. (AJP and Jo East)